Lionblaze and The LOner Book 2 CHapter 2 of 5
by Zeani
Summary: Now three kits are born by Taintedpool.Now that they safely returned Orangekit gets greencough as a newborn!What will happen from there FIND CHAPTER THREE
1. Chapter 1

Lionblaze and the loner Chapter 2 book 2

"Alright,"I started."We are and Goldenwhisker know that we are near skyclan must speak with them."  
>"Isn't Skyclan the clan Firestar re-created?"Shadowtail mewed.<p>

" can help us says we must stay a clan will still meet with Skyclan."I mewed.

"Will Leafstar remeber you?After all many moons have passed!"Toadfoot asked.

"They will."I mewed.

"Now lets go!"I was harder for me to move,now that i was expecting brother in-law,Jayfeather, was here so it would be Jayfeather spoke with Firestar in his told me that the Leafpool is taking over but we needed to get back because Firestar knows I'm expecting.

Part 2 of chapter 2 :D

After speaking with Leafstar i went back with the others to hit Shadow clan at split with went with i felt a sharp pain grip my kits will be born soon!  
>"Lionblaze!We must hurry!The kits are coming!"I mewed pain easily detectable in my voice.<br>"I'll go tell the clan!"Shadowtail volenteered.

"Okay."Lionblaze mewed.

"Fox!"The windclan cats ,no!This isn't good!The kits are coming and a fox attacks.I force myself up.

"Lionblaze come with me!"I hissed urgently.

"You guys!Fight the fox im taking Taintedpool to the camp meet us there!"Lionblaze scurried off and met Shadowtail and Firestar at the barrier.

"Fox near Shadow-"I was cut-off in my sentence by another sharp pain.

"Lionblaze get her to the nursery!"Firestar nodded and we went in.I layed down in the nest in the came back with us to help deliver the kits.I yowled pain as the first and second came(tried)to come out at more kit came and the delivery was she-cats one she-cats names were pettalkit and tom was orangekit.

"Lionblaze...fight the fox.I'll be doesn't need me yet."I was true.I may be out of breath but im not dying.

"Okay."Lionblaze bolted out into the forest(not even)to fight the was intrested in my knew i was expecting!Lionblaze fought ferociously.I heard heavy paw steps retreating into the was struck me so soon i looked down at my of them coughed.

"JAYFEATHER!"I yowled alarm.  
>"What?"Jayfeather sounded coughed!"I mewed.<p>

"What!"Lionblaze entered in the returned with catmint and told me to eat was mixed with borage so the catmint would get into my milk.

Look for chapter three The out break!

I own Taintedpaw/pool/star i made her up!


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze and the loner Chapter 2 book 2

"Alright,"I started."We are and Goldenwhisker know that we are near skyclan must speak with them."  
>"Isn't Skyclan the clan Firestar re-created?"Shadowtail mewed.<p>

" can help us says we must stay a clan will still meet with Skyclan."I mewed.

"Will Leafstar remeber you?After all many moons have passed!"Toadfoot asked.

"They will."I mewed.

"Now lets go!"I was harder for me to move,now that i was expecting brother in-law,Jayfeather, was here so it would be Jayfeather spoke with Firestar in his told me that the Leafpool is taking over but we needed to get back because Firestar knows I'm expecting.

Part 2 of chapter 2 :D

After speaking with Leafstar i went back with the others to hit Shadow clan at split with went with i felt a sharp pain grip my kits will be born soon!  
>"Lionblaze!We must hurry!The kits are coming!"I mewed pain easily detectable in my voice.<br>"I'll go tell the clan!"Shadowtail volenteered.

"Okay."Lionblaze mewed.

"Fox!"The windclan cats ,no!This isn't good!The kits are coming and a fox attacks.I force myself up.

"Lionblaze come with me!"I hissed urgently.

"You guys!Fight the fox im taking Taintedpool to the camp meet us there!"Lionblaze scurried off and met Shadowtail and Firestar at the barrier.

"Fox near Shadow-"I was cut-off in my sentence by another sharp pain.

"Lionblaze get her to the nursery!"Firestar nodded and we went in.I layed down in the nest in the came back with us to help deliver the kits.I yowled pain as the first and second came(tried)to come out at more kit came and the delivery was she-cats one she-cats names were pettalkit and tom was orangekit.

"Lionblaze...fight the fox.I'll be doesn't need me yet."I was true.I may be out of breath but im not dying.

"Okay."Lionblaze bolted out into the forest(not even)to fight the was intrested in my knew i was expecting!Lionblaze fought ferociously.I heard heavy paw steps retreating into the was struck me so soon i looked down at my of them coughed.

"JAYFEATHER!"I yowled alarm.  
>"What?"Jayfeather sounded coughed!"I mewed.<p>

"What!"Lionblaze entered in the returned with catmint and told me to eat was mixed with borage so the catmint would get into my milk.

Look for chapter three The out break!

I own Taintedpaw/pool/star i made her up!


End file.
